friendzone
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Ini minggu yang rumit untuk Sakura. Perasaan yang muncul saat melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata membuatnya tidak mau ke sekolah. tapi apa boleh buat, orang tuanya, terutama si Papa, akan marah saat mengetahui bahwa anak perempuannya tidak mau pergi sekolah Cuma gara-gara seorang cowok. /AU. OOC. FLUFF. Typo
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **SasuSaku. AU. OOC. Fluf. Teen.**

…

"Dia tidak seharusnya memperlakukanmu seperti ini."

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Ino, "Itu hak dia, No. Aku bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke, jadi terserah dia mau dekat sama siapapun.," sepasang mata hijaunya kemudian menatap kosong pada semangkuk bakso, yang sejak tadi tak tersentuh di depannya. "Lagian … mungkin akunya yang kege'eran. Siapa tahu Sasuke emang udah lama naksir Hinata." Nada suara Sakura terdengar pahit. Dia mengangkat kepala dan pandangannya seketika terpaku pada sesuatu yang terjadi di seberang lapangan.

Ino mendesah.. Dia paham apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Sahabatnya itu sedang mengalami patah hati, selama beberapa Ino dekat, dan menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan dengan Sasuke, si preman sekolah tampan yang digilai banyak siswi. Kemarin Sakura harus menerima kenyataan tak menyenangkan, Sasuke (digosipkan, dan memang tampak seperti) pacaran dengan anak kelas satu bernama Hinata.

Sasuke yang dulu selalu ada untuk Sakura, kini selalu ada untuk Hinata. Dan bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura tentang kejelasan hubungan mereka.

Ino mengernyit saat menyadari bahwa Sakura menjadi sangat pendiam, dengan aura yang semakin suram. Gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut merah muda sebahu itu tampak menatap kosong ke arah lapangan. Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura, lalu mendengus saat menyadari apa yang sedaritadi diperhatikan Sakura. Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka tampak tertawa bahagia bersama teman-teman Sasuke di bawah pohon, di seberang lapangan volly.

"Sak …."

"Balik ke kelas yuk, No," ajak Sakura sembari bangun dari bangku lalu beranjak menuju Ibu kantin, untuk membayar semangkuk bakso yang bahkan belum dia makan.

Ino menghela napas sejenak. Lalu dengan enggan berjalan mengikuti Sakura.

…

"Bos."

Sasuke mengernyit saat Suigetsu tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan menggedikan kepala ke suatu arah. Dia menoleh ke arah yang dimaksud Sui, dan melihat Sakura yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan ditemani Ino. Raut wajahnya tampak murung. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah. Pertanyaan terakhir Sakura beberapa hari lalu, ketika mereka bicara, masih terngiang jelas di telinganya.

"Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang sedang kita jalani? Dan apa artinya aku buat kamu?" belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke mendapat pesan singkat bahwa Hinata sangat membutuhkan dia.

Sasuke mendesah. Berpikir sejenak, dia kemudian berpaling pada Hinata yang sedang terkekeh menonton stand up comedy dadakan yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Hinata. Kapan Papa dan Mamamu kembali?"

"Lusa Kak. Kenapa?"

…

Ini minggu yang rumit untuk Sakura. Perasaan yang muncul saat melihat kebersamaan Sasuke dan Hinata membuatnya tidak mau ke sekolah. tapi apa boleh buat, orang tuanya, terutama si Papa, akan marah saat mengetahui bahwa anak perempuannya tidak mau pergi sekolah Cuma gara-gara seorang cowok.

"Ra. Cepetan!"

"Iya Ma, bentaaaar!"

"Udah jam tujuh lho, Raaa."

"Iya. Iya!" Sakura merutuki kecerewetan mamanya. _Buru-buru amat sih Ma, lagian sekolah kan dekat., Cuma beberapa meter dari rumah. Kalau telat, tinggal ngebut—lari. Dan juga si Papa udah ngebut dari tadi._

"Sakuraaa!"

Sakura cemberut mendengar panggilan sang Mama, "Iya Maaa," sahutnya sebal sembari memasukan beberapa buku, sesuai jadwal mata pelajaran hari ini ke dalam tas.

"Sakura, cepatan ditungguin temanmu nih!"

Mmmnn? Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat tinggi mendengar perkataan Mamanya.

Teman? Siapa?

…

Sakura tidak menyangka kalau teman yang dimaksud Mamanya adalah Sasuke. Setelah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak saling bicara dan bahkan bertukar pesan singkat melalui ponsel, Sakura tidak mengira kalau Sasuke mau repot-repot menjemputnya ke rumah. Keduanya melangkah pelan, dalam diam, menuju ke sekolah.

"Gimana khabarmu?" Sasuke akhirnya buka suara.

"Baik," Sakura menjawab gugup. Suasana diantara keduanya mendadak canggung. "Gimana khabar Hinata?"

Kening Sasuke berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Hinata baik. Dia nggak masuk. Ijin ke Suna sama keluarganya."

"Oh." Sakura mengangguk.

Ketika memasuki gerbang sekolah, gadis itu tampak gelisah. Anak-anak lain memperhatikan mereka.

"Saku …."

"Hmm?"

"Soal pertanyaan kamu waktu itu …."

Sakura tersentak. Wajahnya sontak memerah, dia menoleh salah tingkah ke arah Sasuke. "Soal itu nggak usah dipikirin. Lagian aku udah ikhlas kok kamu jadian sama Hinata. Akunya aja yang kege'eran," dia gelagapan, "Udah ya, aku ke kelas duluan." Dia berbalik dan baru dua langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berseru, menarik perhatian anak-anak yang baru tiba di sekolah. Apalagi sekarang mereka berdua sedang berdiri di lapangan.

"Aku harap kita bisa menjalani hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman …!"

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Matanya melebar, dan jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasa.

"Karena kamu sangat berarti buat aku." Bos preman sekolah itu terlihat salah tingkah, wajahnya merah padam karena malu. apalagi murid-murid lain mulai berkumpul di sekitar keduanya, menyoraki mereka dan melakukan paduan suara ; "Cieeeee," yang kompak.

"Ahayyy!"

"Cie. Cieeeeee."

"Dafuq. Si Bos ternyata romantis," celoteh Naruto sambil terbahak. Mengabaikan pelototan sebal dari Sasuke.

Sakura berbalik. Dia menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"A-aku suka sama kamu. Aku mau kita … pacaran."

Sakura terdiam. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan membalas perasaannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran gadis itu.

"Lalu Hinata? Bukannya dia …."

"Dia sepupuku," potong Sasuke cepat, mata Sakura membulat terkejut, "beberapa minggu ini aku ngejagain dia karena dia sedang sakit, dan orang tuanya pergi keluar kota. Sekarang dia ikut orang tuanya ke Suna untuk operasi," jelas Sasuke. Sakura ingin bertanya tentang penyakit Hinata lebih lanjut, namun pikiran itu menguap dari kepalanya saat mendengar koor kompak dari murid-murid yang sedaritadi menonton mereka.

"Terima! Terimaa! Terima!" Ah. Rupanya dia masih belum menerima pernyataan cinta Sasuke. Gadis itu menunduk malu.

"Gimana Sak? Kamu mau jadi pacar aku?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke sebentar. Menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyum, lalu mengangguk malu-malu. Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Sementara murid-murid lain menjerit girang karena tontonan drama gratis mereka berakhir menyenangkan.

"Ecieeee. Si Bos akhirnya nggak jomblo lagi!" goda Sid dan Naruto saat melihat kedua sejoli itu mulai bergandengan tengan dengan malu-malu. Ah. Indahnya masa remaja.

 **SELESAI**


End file.
